VooDoo
by browngirlwrites
Summary: Detailed summary inside. A CM Punk/Undertaker Pairing. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

'VooDoo'

Pairing: Punkertaker 3

Summary: In celebration of Phil's birthday & Halloween, Mark decides to gather up all of their friends to go visit a local gypsy. Phil's not falling for her "performance" & insults the old woman. She then places a curse on Phil, which he doesn't believe in. That is until the morning sickness begins... contains **mpreg**. If you can't get with it, don't read it.

-------------

Mark looked down at Phil's sleeping form & smiled. His prince was so angelically beautiful while he slept. As much as he would love to just stare at him sleeping, Mark had other things in mind. Today was Phil's birthday; & Mark & all of their friends had a whole lot of madness in store for the straight-edge vixen. Mark began to shake Phil lightly, earning an annoyed groan from the ravenette. Phil rolled over on his side, grumbling something that Mark couldn't quite make out.

"Philly, baby, come on you need to get up & have some breakfast. You've got a long day ahead of you, little one," Mark said shaking Phil a bit more.

"Mmmm, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. Why do I have to get up so early?" Phil whined, burying his face deep into the pillow.

"Because, baby! It's your birthday today. We've got a lot to do on this day. & look, it's really nice out. So come on now, get up & get freshened up so you can come down & eat," Mark demanded.

"But I--"

"No 'buts' young man, get up. You have ten minutes to be downstairs. & if you're not, I'm coming back up here & I will punish you," Mark stated firmly.

"Really? Exactly what kind of punishment, Mark?" Phil replied with a lustful grin.

"Not the _good_ punishment. If that's what you're getting at," Mark laughed & headed out of the bedroom door, leaving Phil pouting under the covers.

Knowing Mark wasn't one to back down off his threats, Phil got up. He headed to the bathroom, washing his face & brushing his teeth. He sighed looking at his reflection. He was now another year older. Phil didn't want to get older. Although he realized that this is how life is, he wished he could sip from a fountain of youth & stay young for the rest of his life.

"Ah well," Phil said aloud, throwing up his hands & heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good boy, you made it down just in time," Mark teased ruffling Phil's hair.

"Yea, yea. So what's for breakfast? You make me something special?"

"Actually, I did. I've got you some Belgian waffles topped with cinnamon apples, whip cream & nuts. I made you some ambrosia fruit salad, because I know how much you love that. & I also made you some fresh cinnamon rolls complete with icing. & chocolate milk to wash it all down with. Sound good to you?"

"Does that sound good? Daddy, give me my food!" Phil shrieked happily.

Mark roared with laughter as Phil began ravishing the food as he sat the plate down in front of his onyx-haired little piggy. It made him happy to see his babe happy. "Slow down, Philly. I don't want us spending the rest of your birthday in the emergency room because you ended up getting a major stomach ache."

"Sorry,... but it's just _so _good. Thank you much."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, baby."

"So, daddy, what are we doing today?" Phil asked batting his lashes.

"Well, for one, we've got to go to the party shop so we can get the rest of the stuff we need for the Halloween party on Saturday. Then we'll catch a movie & some brunch. After that we'll meet up with the guys to go to Zero Gravity & The State Fair. We'll probably hang around there for a while. Then JoMo suggested we go to that new haunted house they put up in Dallas. He & Adam said that it's 'wicked scary.'"

"Sounds good to me. Can we get a ghost to put up in front of the house? Oooh! & a vampire, too?! & maybe even a zombie?"

"Whatever is going to have you shaking in your boots on Halloween night."

"You're the only think I want making shake in my boots on Halloween night," Phil smirked.

"Trust & believe that's definitely going to happen," Mark winked. "Anyway, finish your breakfast so we can get showered up & head out."

"OK."

------------------------------------------------------

After Mark & Phil left the movie theatre. They headed to Zero Gravity. When they pulled up Glen & John (Hennigan), Tommy & Jason, Chris (Irvine) & Matt (Korklan), Randy & Cody, as well as Adam & Jeff were all waiting there with a huge banner that read _'Happy Birthday, Philly!'_, orange, black & white balloons; as well as a cake in the make of a zombie-like creature along with ice cream. Phil gave everyone hugs & said his thank you's as they went inside to chow down on the cake & ice cream.

Once they finished that. Everyone took off around the place in search of a good time. After about two hours, everyone left & headed towards The State Fair. After about an hour, the group found a nice corner in the shade & sat down to relax for a bit.

"So Philly, you all psyched for the haunted house tonight?" John asked.

"Yea, sure. How bad could it be?" Phil answered.

"Dude, that shit's going to scare you out of your fucking wits!" Jason added.

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't all that scary," Cody chimed in.

"Like fuck it wasn't," Jason continued. "They had all kinds of spooky shit in there. It was kind of like a cross between_ 'Dawn of the Dead,' 'Saw,' _& every vampire move ever made. I'm telling you it was freaky."

"Jay, tell him about that old bag gypsy freak," Chris suggested.

"Oh fuck yea. There is this creepy gypsy chick. She claims she can tell the future, talk to the dead & all that jazz. She's really authentic looking, too. She's got all the crazy jewelry & drapes, even has a fucking "magical" crystal ball. I'm telling you man, she had me spooked for a bit. To be honest, I think she might be the truth, man."

"Why? What'd she tell you apart from that you & Tom Tom over there were going to get it on when you got home?" Glen teased.

"Fuck you, man!" Tommy laughed, playfully throwing a napkin at him. Everyone began laughing.

"Well, I don't give a fuck about some lame old wanna-be gypsy. I don't believe in any of that hocus pocus bullshit," Phil stated matter of factly.

"Oh babe, don't be like that. It's all in the fun of it," Mark said.

"Yea, maybe you should get your palms read, Philly," Jeff suggested.

"No!," Adam interjected. "I don't want her saying aloud all of the things he & Mark are going to do to finish of his birthday." That earned him a hot dog tossed in his face from Mark, & an embarrassed giggle from Phil.

"No really, you guys can keep the gypsy for yourselves. I'll stick with the zombies, the vampires, & all of the spooky ghosts," Phil said sipping on his Pepsi.

"Come on, Phil! It's your birthday, & it could be fun. Like you said, you don't believe in any of it anyway. So what could it hurt?" Cody asked.

"Fine," Phil snorted. "I'll "get my palms read." But that's all you bitches are getting out of me on that note."

"OK then, I say we hit the Ferris wheel & the bumper cars a few more times & then head on to The Haunted House!" John shouted before getting up.

The gang hung around until sunset & then headed to The Haunted House. When they all got out of their vehicles, Mark, Phil, Adam, & Jeff stood in awe of the huge building. The others merely smirked, having been there before already.

"Wow, they really wanted to make this place look scary as shit," Mark stated.

"Don't tell me _you're_scared, Deadman? This looks like this could possibly be your vacation home," Adam teased.

"I'm not. I just didn't expect it to look so demonic real. It's not like that bullshit they set up for little kids in their neighbors' houses on Halloween night. This looks like some shit you'd see in one of _'Horrorfest's 8 Films to Die For.'_" Mark said in awe.

"Pssht! It's not that scary. But it for damn sure is spooky enough. I can't wait to get inside," Phil said excited.

The group headed into the building. None of them aware of what lied in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang began piling through the door & looked about warily at their spooky surroundings. John frowned upon seeing the unimpressed expression on Phil's face.

"Oh Phil, stop frontin', you know this place is a little bit scary to you."

"Nope. I'm not impressed yet."

As they kept walking fog & mist filled the air along with howling & ghoulish laughter. There were several skeletons & corpse figures along the floor & walls. There were little people dressed as little monsters running about & zombies jumping out at people. There was an old witch following creepily slow behind what looked to be a version of Snow White; red apple & all. There was a guy dressed up as a sorcerer, who was shouting aloud what was supposed to be spells.

In one of the rooms they came across there was an area that looked like it came out of the movie Saw. It had a person sitting in a chair with blood dripping from their had where some odd contraption was attached to the head. Another was chained to the wall looking as if she was trying to saw off her feet. & there was another in a large tank of what looked like the dirtiest water any of them had ever seen. The guy had cuffs on his hands & feet & there were chains attached to a collar around his neck. He looked as if he was fighting a useless fight to get himself free on the tank.

Phil shook his head, "now I'll admit that _that _is pretty fucking creepy."

"Hell yea it is," Cody chimed in, voice laced with fear.

Mark laughed, "this shit is better than I thought it was going to be. I might have to steal one of those & put it in the house for the Halloween party," he stated pointing at a statue of what looked like could be himself in full Undertaker gear.

"You fucking wish!" Phil snorted, "I've already got one deadman walking, I can't take another."

"Oh shit you guys, look! There's the gypsy's room. Let's go check her out," Jay shouted.

They all walked towards the far corner of the building. As they walked it seemed as their surrounding became darker & darker with each step. Phil shivered a bit & grabbed tightly on to Mark's arm getting closer to him. Mark lifted him into his arms & kissed his cheek.

"You aren't scared are you, Prince?" he whispered.

"No, I-I just wanted to make sure that you weren't scared," Phil lied.

"Well thanks, I guess," Mark chuckled lightly as Phil wrapped an arm around the back of his neck.

Everyone stopped when they got to a huge, black, door encrusted with skeletons & skulls. When they stepped closer, it looked as if blood was trickling down from the top. Jay shivered as he knocked on the door, noting that he'd not seen that the other time he was there. As the door crept open, they heard a quiet laughter, unlike the ghoulish laughter they'd heard coming in. This sound was more... devilish.

"You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this," John stated.

"What?! How are you scared when you've seen all of this before?" Glen asked.

"No, I haven't. It wasn't like this when we came the last time. These skeleton & shit weren't all over the door & there for damn sure was no fucking blood running from the top of it to the ground. This shit is new!" John's face read horror.

"Yea, I don't remember that either. I mean, it's just not something that ya overlook," Cody added.

"This place is fucking creepy.... I'm never letting you jerks trick me into some shit like this again," Adam said.

They walked further into the room & found a large round table covered in a purple cloth, adorned with a black lace one. In the middle was a huge crystal ball that flashed several variations of color & lightning. Cautiously, the gang took their seats around the table. Each one looking around at each other, & for the old gypsy woman.

"Well, gee, this is a fucking waste already. I thought the gypsy was supposed to already be here waiting for us so she can ask us all of our names & shit," Phil huffed.

"She probably already knows your name," Matt chuckled.

"Of course she does. She'll come out here & ask me what my name is, then pretend like she's having some kind of lucid vision where her eyes roll into the back her head & she looks to the sky as if some 'spirit' has overtaken her; then she'll come down from her high & say, 'oh wait! you, you must be, Phillip!' & you all 'oooh' & 'ahhh' & I just die a little inside," Phil rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I would have said, 'oh, you're that little brat with the pious attitude & the big mouth!"

The voice seemed to come from nowhere. They each looked around as the small lady walked towards the table. She was covered in several colors of cloth & had a myriad of jewelry pieces hanging from her & neck, & decked out across her fingers. She had nails so long that they slightly curled at the end, each one had a hooped ring at the tip. She had brown sking & long curly hair that came down to her midsection. She eyed Phil in a way that would make a grown man scream like a little girl on the inside. However, Phil seemed unimpressed & folded his arms over his chest. Sensing his self-pride, she decided to choose his fortune first.

"So tell me, Mr. Self-Righteous. Do you not believe that I have the power to predict your future? Because I can. & I can tell your future just by sitting here staring at you. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Not really. But since it is your job to tell me, you know, since you work here; then I'm cool with it."

"Philly, don't be rude," Mark snapped.

"I'm not being rude. I'm just saying that this is her job. She can't really predict my future. & there's no way she's going to use her... obviously chemically influenced mind, or 'powers,' to get me to see it any different."

"Phillip Jack Brooks, you are an ass," Jeff stated. "Even if it is her 'job' as you say, you should still respect her & let her do it."

Phil snorted & rolled his eyes. He was about to make another statement but the glare he got from Mark told him that he had better keep his mouth shut. Noting that, the gypsy smirked.

"In your future I, surprisingly, see good for you. No heartache, no pain other than that which your career places against you, & a love that will probably last forever," she smiled.

Phil's eyes widened as he stared at her, mouth parted. "... What the fuck was that?! Did your boss write that corn-bally shit for you to tell me? Let me guess, you're wearing an earpiece & he's in the back telling you to say to me, all of these nice predictions so that you don't get fired."

"Phil--"

"No wait, seriously. What kind of 'fortune' was that? You may as well have said that I'm going to get married, have a huge house with a large pickett fence & two darling children."

"Just one, actually," she smirked.

"Big fucking difference!" Phil shouted standing up. "I don't know about you guys, but I have to go. I can't sit through another minute of this pointless crap. I just can't do it."

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like to hear the rest of your fortune? It may be of some kind of interest to you."

"The rest of my fortune! Oh wait, you mean to tell me that there's more to my life than that pickett fence? Ha.& no, no I don't want to hear anymore of your, probably ganja induced, hypocrisy. No, no thanks I'll totally pass on that because none of this is real," Phil pointed at several points of the building. "Furthermore, you're not real. & your fortune telling is pretty damn bogus. So I'm--"

"You dare call me a fake?! I am never one to be a fake, mister. Every, & anything, I tell the people when them come here is all of the truth. I have no time to play the games of your minds. The spirit, it speaks directly to me & tell me what is in ya future. & right I see..."

The lights began to flicker, & the table began to shake as the gypsy woman began to speak in tongue. She extended her hand into Phil's directions, smiling wickedly as she placed a curse on him. "... You will soon see that everything you failed to believe in will soon be so much more of that to you. Your smug attitude has allowed me to lay upon you this curse! A curse that begins tonight..." she laughed loud & wickedly as she became covered in smoke & disappeared.

"Well, that was just rude. She didn't even stick around to read the rest of our fortunes," Adam huffed.

"& what do you think she would have told you, Copeland?" Tommy asked.

"... That I was going to get married, live in a big house, minus the kids though. I'll take a dog."

"Typical," Chris joked.

The gang got up & headed out the the building. They are said their goodbyes & headed to their respective cars. Once Phil & Mark were settled into their vehicle, Mark grabbed Phil's hand & popped him.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"I don't like how you acted tonight, Philly. That was inconsiderate, rude, & it was mean."

"But--"

"But nothing. I'm pretty sure that the whole gypsy gig wasn't on some real shit, but it was that woman's job to entertain. How does it make you feel when people say that wrestling is fake?"

"Well--"

"I'm pretty sure you're not happy about it when they say it. Don't you ever, & I mean ever, let me see, or hear about, you acting in such an asinine manner again. You know better, little boy. Don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," Phil folded his hands, looking down in his lap. "I can make it up to you?"

"Exactly how are you going to make it up to me?"

Phil smirked, "how would you like me to make it up to you?"

Mark chuckled, "oh I think that there's a way." He started up the engine & they headed home.

****************************************

Mark was practically pounding into Phil as the raven-haired vixen writhed & moaned in pleasure under his older lover. Phil wrapped his legs around Mark & began kissing him feverishly. He whined beautifully as Mark stabbed at his prostate over & over.

"Mmm, Mark, please..."

Mark grinned & grabbed his baby's cock, stroking him to climax. The contractions of Phil's muscles brought Mark to release, filling his lover with his seed. Mark pulled out of Phil & grabbed him up into his arms, kissing his forehead. The two fell off into a deep, & peaceful sleep. Little did they know that it would be one of their last peaceful nights.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Two Weeks Later-_

Phil woke up in the middle of the night feeling nauseated. He got up slowly, being careful not to disturb Mark, & went into the bathroom. He rubbed his hand lightly over his stomach as he leaned over the toilet. He leaned over it for a few moments, but nothing happened. He then tried getting up, but as soon as he did, vomit came up through his throat. He did that for a few minutes before he felt like his body may have been finished. Again, when he tried to get up, he vomited some more.

Mark stirred awake when he heard muffled sounds coming from the bathroom. He looked over at the clock, it read 4:07AM. He rubbed his eyes & got up heading toward the bathroom. He pushed the door in to find Phil hovered over the toilet vomiting his guts out. He knelt down behind him, placing his hand on the small of Phil's back & pulling back the onyx locks with the other. Phil groaned as he flushed the toilet for what seemed like the millionth time. After a few minutes, Phil sat his head up & wiped his eyes.

Mark kissed his forehead & reached up to grab a small cup. He poured a mix of mouthwash & water in it, then handed it to Phil. He took it & swished it around his mouth for about a minute before spitting it out. He practically fell into Mark's chest & closed his eyes.

"You feel better, baby?"

"No, I feel like shit. My tummy hurts bad," Phil complained.

Mark rubbed Phil's back in an effort to comfort the smaller man. "Want me to get you some warm ginger ale? It will help to settle your stomach."

"Ewwwl, I hate ginger ale," Phil giggled.

"OK then," Mark laughed. "Let's go back to bed then."

*******************************

"Uh, Phil, have you been getting enough rest lately? You're looking more tired than you usually do," Jeff inquired.

"Not really. I've been feeling really sick to my stomach lately. It's like I've been throwing up everything lately. I can't get over it," Phil whined.

"Hmm, well, maybe this is your curse," Cody chuckled.

'My what?!"

'Your curse. You know the one that gypsy lady put on you a couple weeks ago?" Matt, Jeff, & Cody roared with laughter.

"Oh please! Do you think I believe that crap? Give me a break. I probably just has a stomach virus or something."

***********************************

"I'm taking you to the emergency room," Mark stated.

"But Maaark, I hate the doctor. I don't wanna go," Phil pouted, writhing from the pain in his stomach.

"You've been vomiting non-stop for the past week. Not to mention you've been very tired. Also, you've been having chest pains."

"I have not!"

"So how come every time I try to touch your chest you whine & say it hurts?" Mark cocked his brow.

"My nipples were swollen! Probably from laying wrong, or something," Phil answered.

"Right, I'm taking you to see the doctor. So get up & let's go," Mark ordered.

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere," Phil said sticking out his tongue.

"It's either you get up & got out to the car on your own, or I'm dragging you. Not to mention that I'll spank you for disobeying me."

Phil let out a banshee-like whine & threw his hands at his sides. Mark folded his arms & waited for the ravenette to get dressed. Phil poked his bottom lip out as he walked past Mark to the door. Mark opened the door for Phil, & got him settled in before climbing into the driver's seat. The ride to the hospital was quiet as Phil attempted to ignore Mark. He was fuming on the inside for being forced to go see a doctor. He hated them. All they did was pump people full of drugs, & lie to them telling them it's what will help them to "feel better."

He groaned when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. He almost cried as they walked in through the automatic doors. Phil popped his bubblegum as Mark filled out the paperwork. He whined lightly as a hint to his lover that he wanted out of the hospital. But Mark intended to find out what was going on with Phil, so he ignored the young siren's cries. It seemed like forever before they were finally called in.

*******************************************

Phil sat on the table, lightly shivering at the coolness of it & the room. They were waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of Phil's urine & blood tests. Phil groaned when the doctor came back in. He was tall, with mocha colored skin & a great set of pearly whites. His name was Dr. Dwight Odom; he was the one who'd put Phil through the torture of the last thirty minutes. He hated being poked, especially with needles. & this guy had poked him at least three times. Phil despised him.

"Cut it out," Mark warned when he saw the glare Phil had on the doctor. Phil snarled & rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Brooks, Mr. Calaway; the good news is you don't have a stomach virus. & the nausea, fatigue, & the tenderness in your chest aren't being caused by any kind of sickness," Dr. Odom stated.

"OK, so if he's seemingly healthy, why all of the symptoms?" Mark asked.

Dr. Odom sighed as he tried to think of an easy way to explain things. "Well the symptoms that he has are quite normal in his situation."

"The fuck you mean 'my situation?'" Phil asked.

"Phil! So help me God...," Mark glared at him, & Phil nodded a sign of apology to the doctor.

"Well, let's just say that Phil is ah... special. As well as his condition."

"How special?" Mark asked.

"Well, I don't know any other way to say this but, ... Phil is pregnant."

**[A/N: So you all got introduced to my first OC. Dr. Odom's going to be around a lot in this fic. :D]**


	4. Chapter 4

"P-p-pregnant?! He's pregnant?! How can _he_ be pregnant?!" Mark gasped out in shock. He looked over to Phil who's face showed a similar expression of shock.

"I know it doesn't seem logical, but Phil is indeed pregnant. When both his blood, & urine, were tested; it showed that he is pregnant," Dr. Odom explained.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke? There's no way _I_ can be pregnant, men don't get pregnant!" Phil screamed, causing Dr. Odom to take a step back.

"In retrospect, Mr. Brooks; no, men don't. However, there are rare occasions, & I mean very rare, that it does happen. ... You just happen to be one of those rare occasions. I'm sorry, but I don't really have much of an explanation for it."

Mark sighed, "OK, so he's pregnant. What happens now?"

"He'll have to go through the same procedures as women. He'll have to start taking pre-natal vitamins, preferably those with folic acid. If you intake a lot of caffeine, you'll have to cut back on that. If you smoke, &/or drink--"

"I'm straight-edge!" Phil yelled.

"OK, so that won't be an issue for you. You'll have to maintain an ideal weight during the course of your pregnancy. You're going to have to eat healthier & make sure that you're getting a lot of rest. & you'll need to get an obstetrician. That part I can do, if that's what you want," Dr. Odom said with a smile.

"Well, none of that's going to matter because I'm not keeping it. Helping me get rid of it is the only thing I want you to do," Phil huffed.

"You're not getting rid of anything!" Mark said sternly, glaring at Phil.

"But Mark--"

"No 'buts,' Phil. This is not just your baby, it's _our_ baby. & I'll be damned if it never gets to see the light of the day."

"I don't want--"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm going to be there for you & this kid. I'm going to take care of you just as I always have. It's going to be tough, but I will not allow you to rid us of this child because you just don't want it," Mark stated placing his forehead to Phil's, who started crying.

"I don't wanna be pregnant, Mark. I'm not supposed to have a baby. Mark,... I'm so scared."

"I know baby, but--"

"I mean, what if some thing's wrong with it? What if I can't take care of it right. What about when you're out at your business with John & Ron? What am I gonna do? I don't think I can do this, Mark! Please, don't make me go through with this... please." Phil cried into Mark's chest as the older man wrapped his arms around his lover to comfort him.

Mark kissed the top of Phil's head & rubbed his back. "Don't worry baby, we'll get through it together. It'll all be OK."

****************

Mark watched Phil as he slept. It had taken him about two hours of tears to finally get the ravenette to relax himself enough to shut his eyes. He caressed his cheeks lightly so as not to wake him. He kissed the tip of his nose before he rose from the bed & headed to the den. Flipping on the television, he relaxed back into the recliner, contemplating the news he & Phil received earlier.

_'What on earth have we gotten ourselves into?'_

******************

"How the hell is Phil pregnant?!" Glen asked surprised.

"How the hell should I know? The whole thing is very confusing," Mark replied running his hands through his hair.

"That's deep dude. So what are y'all gonna do?" Chris inquired.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Phil's having a hell of a hard time digesting this whole thing. I'm not even sure that, mentally, he'll make it through this."

"Wow, that's some serious shit, Mark. However, I do find it interesting that all of a sudden you two are having a kid," Glen stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, ... I'm not saying I believe in any of that mambo-jumbo. But I do remember that gypsy saying something about Phil having a kid in his future. That's right about the time he went ape shit on her & she did the spooky tongue-speaking shit."

"Hey, you know what? He's right. You don't think that her curse was real, do you? & that maybe this is it?" Chris asked.

"Oh come on! Are you guys shitting me with that?" Mark answered.

"Well think about it. She placed a curse on him, she said he'd have a kid, & voila! Little Phillip is preggers. I'm sorry to say it Mark, but it kind of makes sense," Chris said.

"I think you two are about as looney as the old bitty herself."

"Maybe, but it's just to coincidental. You know what I mean?" Glen said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't want to say that you may be on to something, but damn, that is pretty coincidental," Mark rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Look guys, I'm gonna head home. I'm pretty sure Phil's waiting on me to get there. I'll talk to you guys later," he said getting up.

"Alright bro, just hand in there," Glen responded.

"Yea, & tell Philly every thing's gonna be OK," Chris smiled. Mark nodded & headed to his truck.

"I swear to you, this whole thing is going to get worse before it gets any better," Chris whispered.

"You said it. But if I know my brother, Phil's in good hands. It's going to be a bumpy ride for them, but they'll manage."

*************

"Mark! Where have you been?!" Phil whined.

"I was out having lunch with Chris & Glen. Baby, you OK?" Mark walked over to Phil, lifting him up into his arms.

"Yes. I just... I just don't want to be by myself. This whole pregnancy bullshit is really fucking with my head. Daddy, I'm so scared," Phil sobbed into the crook of Mark's neck.

Mark sat down on the couch, cradling Phil in his lap. "I know baby. But you don't have to be. As long as we listen to what Dr. Odom tells us to do, then everything will be fine."

"But what if I'm not a good daddy? What it the thing doesn't like me? What if it doesn't love me?!"

"The baby will love you, & the baby will like you. & you will be a good daddy, Phil," Mark used his finger to tilt Phil's head up so that they were eye to eye. "Don't stress yourself about that. Too much stress is not good for you, or the baby. I don't want you to mentally struggle with this. OK, honey?"

"OK."

"That's my boy. Why don't we go outside & lay on the hammock for a while. It'll help you to relax."

"OK. But can we have ice cream first? I have a taste for some ice cream!" Phil said excited.

Mark laughed, "OK, baby. Let's go get ice cream."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil groaned as Mark tried to force the prenatal vitamin into his mouth.

"Open you mouth, Phil," Mark ordered.

"Mm mm," Phil shook his head.

Mark sighed. "Phil, you have to take these vitamins. They're for you & the baby. Stop being a rugrat & swallow this."

"Well, I don't want to. I don't even want this baby. So I don't care! & I'm not taking those stupid vitamins either!" Phil huffed as he hopped down from the counter. Just as he brushed past Mark, he was grabbed forcefully by the arm. The older man pushed his back against the counter, grabbing the ravenette's face forcing him to open his mouth. Mark grabbed the pill & forced it into the smaller man's mouth, handing him a cup of water.

"Swallow it!" He yelled.

Phil followed the order & swallowed the pill. He looked down to the floor as he rubbed the areas of his cheeks where Mark had grabbed him. Mark grabbed him & lifted him back to sit on the counter.

"You will take those vitamins everyday like you're supposed to. Do you understand me? I know you don't want to be pregnant, Phil, & I can understand that. But you will take care of this baby while it's inside you. This is a life that you have here, it's nothing to bitch around with. You understand?"

"But--"

"Uh ah, do you understand me?" Mark's light green orbs glared down into Phil's olive ones as the younger man nodded.

Mark lifted Phil into his arms as he carried him upstairs to their bedroom. With Phil in his arms, he crawled into their bed & covered them with the plush blankets. He held Phil tight, placing butterfly kisses across his face.

"I love you, Phil. I love you so much. & I love our baby, too."

"How do you love it when you don't even know it?" Phil questioned.

"I don't have to know it to love it. But what I do know that this baby is being given to me from you. I can't imagine having a baby with anyone but you. & that's why I love it."

Phil suddenly felt guilty about not wanting to take care of himself & the baby like he should. Mark loved him, & Mark loved this thing in his stomach. So he figured the least he could do was take care of the two properly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Prince?"

"... Being a brat. I'll be better, OK?"

Mark kissed Phil's temple, "thank you."

*******************************

Phil stared through the mirror at the bulge in his belly. He was three months along now into the pregnancy & he was loathing every minute of it. He was sick of the constant fatigue he felt, & he still suffered from morning sickness every now & then. The only high part of this was that he enjoyed when Mark rubbed his belly at night. He was knocked back to his senses when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hiii Daddy! How are you & the baby doing?"

"Fine, JoMo, how are you?"

"Wonderful. What are you up to? I'm in the neighborhood & wanted to stop by if you were up for some company," John said happily.

"Yea, I could. Mark's out taking care of some business. So I'm here all by myself."

"Want me to bring you anything on my way in?"

"Ice cream, please?"

"From Coldstone I presume?"

"Ha, you know me so well, John," Phil laughed.

"OK. I'll be there in like twenty minutes. Love ya!"

"Love ya back."

*******************************

"Cheer up Punkenstein, everything will be OK. You know Mark's going to be there & nothing is going to happen to you," John stated looking over at his friend.

"I'm only doing this for Mark. He loves this thing. & I want him to be happy, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But you need to be happy too. Think about it, you're about to have a pretty little boy, or girl. Are you not in the least bit excited?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Phil! Give the sulking shit a rest OK?! You need to grow up & be a man about this. So what it's not what you originally wanted. So what the only reason how Mark got you pregnant is because of some curse placed on you by some crazed old woman. You have it now & you need to make the best of it."

"Well, I don't want to make the best of it!" Phil shouted as he threw the remainder of his ice cream on the floor. "This isn't fucking fair! It's not! Why do I have to be the one to deal with this? Why couldn't it be you, or Jeff, or Cody; hell even Evan. You guys all want to have kids some day. I never did!"

John looked at his friend, ashamed of him at the moment. Shaking his head, he rose & headed for the door. He looked back at his friend & sighed, "you just don't know how lucky you are Philly. You don't see it yet, but you are. I just hope you realize it soon rather than the last minute. Goodbye, Phil."

"No! John, wait. Don't leave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that," Phil pleaded.

John turned around & embraced Phil to his chest. He smiled lightly while fluffing the ravenette's hair. He leaned his forehead so that his was touching Phil's as he pinched at the other man's noticeably plumper cheeks.

"Be happy, Phil," was all John said before he exited.

Phil watched from the door as his friend hopped into his car & took off down the road. He went back into the living room & cleaned the ice cream up from the floor. Once he tossed the remains in the trash, he curled up on the couch in front of the tv. He placed his hand on his belly & began rubbing it softly. _'Be happy. John said, be happy.'_

*******************************

"OK, Mr. Brooks, your vital signs are normal, the baby's heart rate is normal. Everything seems to be in perfect order," Dr. Odom smiled as he gave Mark & Phil the good news.

Mark ran his fingers through Phil's hair as the doctor continued talking. He was grateful to see that for once, Phil was smiling about this without being provoked. He'd noticed a slight change in Phil's demeanor within the last week. He was becoming more concerned about the baby & taking care of it. He also wasn't sulking around the house as much as he was before. Mark didn't know what happened to help Phil come around some, but he was thankful for what ever it was.

"Did you hear that, Mark?"

"Hmm?" Mark was brought back to the present at Phil's question.

"I'm being a good daddy. Aren't you proud of me?" Phil asked beaming.

"Of course I am. The question is: are _you _proud of you?"

Phil paused, looking into Mark's eyes as he contemplated the question. "... I think so. ... No, well, yea."

"What is it babe, no or yes?"

Phil looked down at his belly & held it. He looked back up at Mark & smiled. "Yea, I am proud of me."


End file.
